A Matter of faith
by Morianie
Summary: Arrested and shipped to Morrowind, she knows part of what she must do, already an ashlander, she needs to bring hope to the True Dumner people.


The vision ran through her head. Telling her of an ancient prophecy that she already knew well. She also knew the voice that spoke to her.

" Do not be afraid. You have been chosen."

The dream took on a different tone, showing here scenes of suffering and blight across the ancient homelands of the Dumner. She saw a group of ordinators run a child through while the others laughed because she ran into him chasing after a guar skin ball. She saw Ashlanders disobeying the wise women and forming renegade camps at the base a blood red mountain. Worst of all however was a group of Temple clergy defacing a shrine to Holy Azura. The visions of horror and pain were cut by harsh male voice.

" Wake up! Your shaking…. Wake up!"

Malia blinked open her sleep encrusted eyes and glanced around the sparse holding cell that she shared with another Dumner named Jiub, Jiub had a long jagged scar that had permanently shut his right eye forever. His harsh features were etched with worry for her though, a fact which she noticed quickly.

" Jiub, do not worry for me, it was a vision sent by the moon maiden."

" Oh well, I must remember her in my prayers to my ancestors when I get off this ugly hunk of driftwood."

She chuckled a little painfully because of the still raw whiplashes on her side.

" Quiet girl! Here comes the guard."

The heavyset imperial man that had shoved food at them and beat them for his own pleasure swept down the rickety stairs full of his own importance. When he reached the cell he threw open the door and backhanded Malia across the face. He chuckled a bit and then said.

" Get yourself up on deck and lets keep this as… civil as possible."

Impulsively she shot Jiub a look.

" You had best do as they say. " he said with a weary shake of his head.

So she followed the guard off the ship and into the smoky census building. Inside was a small old man that looked like an old buzzard. He squinted at her with rimed eyes and asked her what her profession was before she was detained.

She pondered for a moment and decided to leave her true profession a secret. After all it was what had gotten her arrested.

" Mage … I was a Mage" she supposed to anyone else she must walk and talk like a queen. The guard that kept smacking her shot her nervous looks, as if he finally realized that he had made a mistake .He glanced down at the page he was clutching and got even paler. She was interrupted from her staring when the vulture man cleared his throat rather loudly.

" Miss, what sign were you born under?"

" I was born under the sign of the lady."

" Well now that I've stamped these papers you are free."

" What!" she questioned startled. She had merely assumed that she was being transferred to some remote corner of hell.

" Yes, It seems the emperor himself wanted you out of jail. Anyway, report to the captain, you have wasted enough of my time."

Malia hurried out of the door to the next building where she saw yet another stern Imperial man. But unlike the others this one was fit and actually looked fair.

"Your papers please."

"Here you go." She handed him the rolled scroll from the scribe.

" I need you to take this package to Caius Cosades in Balmora. Oh and another matter has arrived to my attention. A burly Dumner man has arrived in town and has said he was looking for you. He just arrived a few days ago and won't leave until he saw the fire hair."

She looked at her hair in surprise, she had never realized that her hair was the color of a fire petal flower; it was cut in the traditional long style favored by the Ashlanders. A habit she picked from her mother. The captain shoved the small package into her hands and shoved her out the door. It seemed they wanted to get rid of her. As soon as she got out of the building she collided with something firm. She glanced up and saw a tall Dumner man with his hair cut short for battle and with handsome features.

The Man immediately got on his knee in front of her.

" Priestess, I, Merin Orinimat, Pledge my life in service of the queen of the night sky, forever and in blood…"

Eyes widening in recognition she grabbed the man by the scruff of his tunic and drug him into the shadows of the building where they wouldn't be heard or seen.

She whispered the customary reply,

"Warrior, as high priestess I welcome you into service of the Maiden of the Moon, rise and receive my blessing."

She had to stretch to kiss him in the customary way on the cheek.

" Now, Merin, Who told you I would be arriving, and who I am, and why are you here? You know all I have to do is whisper and you will fall dead, your brain coming from your ears. Now explain, Ashlander, before I am tempted."

" Forgive me priestess, I was set By Nibani Measa the wise woman of the Urshilaku, she received a vision form the Holy Mother, and sent me as your guide and protector, for even if you are the High priestess, you are still ignorant of Morrowind, and ignorance in Morrowind is deadly."

" There is more you are not telling me, but I trust you, I hear truth in your voice. First is first, I need new clothing, you are not to call me priestess among these other races, not even among the great houses only among the Ashlanders may you use my title. My name is Malia, and my family name is unimportant at this point. I must go to Balmora, to deliver a package. Will you accompany me?"

" Of course. Maila"

The name didn't come easily form Merin's tongue, as if he thought he was betraying her by using nothing less than her appellation.

They stepped out of the shadows, as was their nature, and saw that nobody was shooting them a second glance. and made their way towards the building marked as the trade house. As they entered the small building the Altmer proprietor shot them a a very nervous glance. Maila supposed that they did look rather unsavory, she was dressed in rags and he was dressed in the furs of his home camp. She knew she would have to find him some new clothing too.

" We need items Altmer. Will you sell to us?"

" Yes Dumner, all my items are on display choose what you wish then bring them to me for sale. "

She wandered around the room; she found a simple tan dress and a wide leather belt with a scabbard. She found a pair of simple pants a shirt that looked like they would fit her protector, so she threw them at him to hold while she looked for a sword. After asking the Altmer she found a variety in a large heavy chest. After a few minutes of shifting she found one of medium length that was plain and unadorned. She felt a faint hidden enchantment latent in the blade. She took the dress to the Altmer and he rang up their purchases. She used most of her money gotten from her prison release. She had just enough to get the to Balmora. They left the building and climbed the hill towards the Silt strider.


End file.
